Unknown Moments
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles and freeverses for various challenges and competitions. Latest: The Shrieking Shack in all its beauty.
1. A Lesson in Love

_**This is written for the Diagon Alley: Flourish and Blotts Challenge and Bingo Card Drabble Competition: Prompt Lucy Weasley and apple** _

**A Lesson in Love**

_'Come on Lucy, just do it. Just put the apple on his desk.'_ Lucy Weasley thought as she crept out from behind a large flowering shrub; her hiding place for the last hour. She stretched out the cramp, straightened her tie and took a deep breath before she casually walked into the greenhouse currently occupied by the young herbology professor. He was hunched over his desk, but his head turned upwards as she walked in.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley, what can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon Professor Longbottom, I... justwantedtogiveyouthis." Her confidence failed as she presented the apple; she could see her flushed reflection in the shiny surface of the fruit.

"Don't you think you're too sensible to have a crush on a school teacher, Miss Weasley?" chided the herbologist, looking directly into her hazel eyes. She squealed and covered her face, all dignity forgotten.

"W...What? H...How did you know?" whispered a mortified Lucy through her fingers.

"One, I think your reaction just gave it away Miss Weasley and two, the tradition of giving a teacher an apple has always indicated a crush."

"I'm sorry Professor."

"Not to worry Miss Weasley I'm sure it's just a phase and, at any rate, I've always enjoyed apples."


	2. One Time, In Greenhouse 6

_**Written for the Painfully Awkward and/or Bad Kisses challenge and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: Love Potions Challenge**_

**One time, in Greenhouse 6...**

"So that's the easiest way to prune a Venomous Tentacula," said Neville Longbottom, laying down his wand after intricately slicing overgrown leaves on the dangerous plant "but, sometimes it's best just to get the professionals to do it. Not worth losing a hand for really," He turned to face his companion, Hannah Abbott, and returned the smile she was giving him.

"You're amazing," she stated, moving slightly nearer.

"It's only plants," Neville replied, laughing nervously as he stared into the dark brown eyes of the witch he was inexplicably attracted to.

"Not just that, yes you're awesome with them. But all this year; leading the D.A, standing up to the Carrows. You've given belief to so many people, Neville," he shifted uncomfortably, and leant back against the table upon which the plant was placed.

"I'm just doing what Harry would've done, it's no big deal,"

"You're being so brave, and you're an inspiration to everyone. Especially me." With this she moved towards him and tilted her face upwards, just before her lips caught his he seemed to disappear. She looked down to find an extremely red-faced man on the floor covered in dirt, she giggled and joined him on the ground strewn in soil.

"Hand slippe...' Neville began but this time Hannah captured his lips, he immediately stopped trying to talk and returned the kiss tentatively not caring about the fact that both of them were covered in varying amounts of mud and dung fertiliser.


	3. Strength Within

_**Written for Endless Possibility Challenge: OTP Break-Up and Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition**_

**Strength Within**

A summer Hogsmeade weekend was the perfect opportunity for a bit of privacy; the older students were in the village and the younger ones were enjoying the blazing sun. It just so happened to be that privacy was exactly what two Gryffindor students needed, and lots of it. Under the red and gold laid brown and white, intertwined as closely as the stitching on the drapes secluding them away from the world they both barely realise is there, such is their bliss. Dean and Seamus. Seamus and Dean. Ying and Yang. When apart so different, yet so alike. However when united they form one, perfectly complimenting one another.

Dean ran his hand gently down Seamus' chest, tangling his fingers in the tight curls upon it holding him to the other boy. "Don't leave me."

"I won't...ever. You give me strength," replied Seamus as he stroked his lover's cheek. He paused as he reached Deans lips, then slowly replaced his fingers with his mouth. He kissed him more passionately than ever before, trying to convey his love through that one motion, pouring as much of himself into the kiss as possible. He needed to tell Dean that his love was more than words, it had changed him. It had given him the courage to reciprocate something he never thought he could: the love of a man. "I love you."


	4. The Real Reason

**Written_ for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: Edible Dark Marks Challenge**_

**Note: Yes, this is meant to be OOC, before you say so**

**The Real Reason**

The Dark Lord swept his long cloak over the many dead bodies scattered across the once shining floor of Gringotts. He looked down with a murderous glare and spotted a goblin stirring feebly "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, stopping the goblin from ever fully awakening. Normally this would appease him; today however, no amount of deaths could make up for the fact that the Potter boy was hunting his horcruxes. He needed to ensure the others were still safe, but first another matter needed taking care of.

He disapparated back to the Malfoy Manor, a self-made prison for all inhabitants.

"Lucius!" he shouted, knowing that the Death Eater would soon appear. Moments later he did just that, shuffling in with a limp that clearly showed in all the lines on his face.

"Yes, my Lord," he replied bowing his head.

"Find the coarsest brush you can and the highest quality soap, then return to me and wash this filthy blood off my feet. And hurry, the smell is starting to make me feel queasy,"

"My Lord?" questioned Lucius, his eyebrows furrowing over his cold grey eyes; this behaviour was most unusual.

"Now Lucius!"

"Yes, my Lord. Right away," he hurried away, still with a bemused look. He returned a few minutes later holding both the objects and levitating a bowl of warm water.

"Well, go on then," the Dark Lord said, nodding pointedly towards his feet where the blood was rapidly drying. Lucius took a deep breath and knelt down by his masters feet and began to generously apply the soap.

"I don't understand, my Lord. Why not use scourgify? And why the sudden dislike of blood?" he asked, intricately brushing around the Dark Lords little toe.

"There's no feeling like a proper wash and scrub and I get to humiliate you at the same time. As for the other question; I have always hated blood Lucius, why do you think I always use the Killing Curse? It leaves no mark. Damn that Potter boy, why did he have to break the glass?"

"Indeed my Lord. Forgive me for asking; Why not invest in a pair of shoes?"

"Honestly Lucius... it does nothing for the evil Lord persona. It's more dramatic if I go barefoot, though I'm starting to regret it with all this blood being spilt,"

"I have finished my Lord. Is it to your satisfaction?" Spoke Lucius after many uncomfortable silent minutes. The Dark Lord closely inspected his feet and nodded.

"Well done Lucius, a much better job than Wormtail used to do. I had to Crucio him almost every time. No matter, I shall leave now but be prepared to come to my side immediately." With that he left in a mass of swirling robes, leaving Lucius very confused about what had just happened.


	5. Indigo

_**Written for Bingo Card Drabble Competition: Prompts Parvati Patil and Indigo**_

**Indigo**

Indigo is a strange colour. It's as much blue as it isn't, as much purple as it isn't. It could be classed as both, but it could just as easily be neither.

Parvati Patil feels as though she never fits in properly. She is always there, but forever on the sidelines. She is clever, but she will never finish top of the class like Hermione. She's pretty, but she won't get noticed like Lavender does. She can play quidditch, but she wouldn't get on the team like Fay. She can sing, but not as well as Sally who was in the school choir.

Parvati was indigo.


	6. Formalities

_**Written for the Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition: Hard and the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge: Albus Severus Potter**_

**Formalities**

"Weasley, William!" called Professor McGonagall, peering at me over the rims of her glasses.

'_There's another Weasley starting this year?_'I thought, trying to remember another red-head amongst the new first-years. I looked around. I was the only person left to be sorted. '_Oh yeah, that's me!_'I walked up to the stool, and just before my vision was covered by the inside of the shabby black hat, I saw the faces of what would soon be my new housemates wearing the colours of red and gold proudly.

'Ah, the first of a new generation of Weasleys, yet I see something in you that I did not see in the others.'

'_I belong in Gryffindor._'

'I can't deny that your heritage clearly states as such, but you are your own person. You would do well in Ravenclaw: your mind has potential, and lots of it.'

'_Can you just put me in Gryffindor already? I'm hungry,_'

'Well... if you're completely _sure_... GRYFFINDOR!'

'_Finally._'


	7. Reflection

_**Written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competiton: Medium**_

**Reflection**

Nothing ever fazed Luna Lovegood. Running for her life through the Department of Mysteries: she was just frustrated that it was a simple Stunning Spell that disabled her. Battling against Death Eaters at Hogwarts: she wished it could have lasted longer to help with her wand skills.

The one thing that Luna cannot cope with was repetitiveness, but that was exactly what she was having to do. No matter how many times she tried to break up the day, each attempt getting more and more drastic, she couldn't deny that the life was slowly being sucked from her. Was she going to die as a prisoner doing what she absolutely detested? Nothing.


	8. The Next Dark Lord

_**Written for the Bingo Card Drabble Competition: Prompts Peeves and 'Tag, you're it' and the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge: Fred Weasley**_

**The Next Dark Lord**

Hogwarts was, according to the dysfunctional mind of Peeves, boring without an evil persona lurking around filling the children with terror. Everyone was safe, and Peeves wasn't happy about that. So he took it upon himself one quiet Monday morning to change that; if no one else was choosing the next Dark Lord, he would. From all his years at the school he had learned one thing: anybody could turn dark if they were given the right education. The charming Riddle boy had been proof enough of that, he had even aided in Peeves' mischief.

So, random was the answer. Each of the students milling around the Entrance Hall below him had just as much chance as another. The utmost unbiased selection system was needed in a delicate situation like this, fortunately Peeves knew just what to do; he untied the scarf from around his neck, formed a lasso and closed him eyes. He spun around and threw the lasso, it landed upon a Hufflepuff second-year. "Tag, you're it!"


	9. Closure

_**Written for Where they were sorted competition, Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition: Hard and the Potter-Weasley-Prewett Challenge: Audrey Weasley**_

**Closure**

The day was beautiful, quite the antithesis of how Dorcas felt. She knew deep down it had been a bad idea to return to the scene of her last mission. She'd had plenty of grim missions before, but the latest one had been terrible; the fact that it had been her Benjy Fenwick there in pieces on the blood splattered grass nearly made her apparate back to headquarters. Of course, she hadn't. She had a job to do and she'd be damned if she wasn't to complete it, but she did it as quickly as possible not really caring who got the credit. She just wanted to get away from that place. She hated the fact that she was always given the 'clean-up' missions. "Dorcas is a Gryffindor," they had said "she can handle it". The truth was, however, she couldn't handle it. Nobody knew that she couldn't sleep night after night, her visions haunting her every time she closed her eyes. Nobody knew that the only time she had felt joy was when she was with the person who was now blasted into an indeterminate amount of pieces. Nobody knew because she had put on a facade at meetings, she kept it in only letting her demons torment her when she was alone. Nevertheless, she completed every mission she was given because they were right, she _is _a Gryffindor and she knew she had to act like one.

She only returned to try and find closure, she soon realised she wasn't going to get it. The field was back to normal, but she knew she'd never be. The grass was now green; the last time she'd seen it, it had been red. The blood was all gone, gone in the rain. Each raindrop washed away a certain touch, a particular moment they had shared. She wished her memories could be washed away just as quickly.

A brilliant sun shone down over the field, but she knew she'd forever be a shadow of her former self.


	10. Feral

_**Written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition: Easy, Endless Possibility Challenge: Take a Walk on the Wild Side and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: Fainting Fancies**_

**A.N- This is kind of half way between rated T and M, I would move it to my M-rated drabble collection but it'll mess everything up. So, I'll just stick with the warning here.**

**Feral**

_Sirius Black wasn't entirely happy with the predicament he was currently in: strapped to a chair in the hospital wing. Although he had been tied up many times before with extremely pleasurable consequences, he didn't think that this was going to be another of those cases. Just as that thought crossed his mind however, music started playing; very sensual and erotic music. Maybe, just maybe, this was going to be another one of those situations. _

_The door to the office creaked open and out sauntered the matron, but she was no longer the caring, motherly nurse that Sirius had so often visited. She was dressed in nothing but a very short, and what seemed to be muggle, nurses uniform. Poppy kept eye contact with Sirius as she strutted over to the nearest bed, and winked at him before climbing up. Not at all careful to stop the riding up of her dress, Sirius spied a very small red thong before his eyes were brought back to the antics of his school nurse. She was now crawling like an animal over the bed, biting the pillows and scratching her nails up and down her legs. Sirius was quite convinced that this was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life but he wasn't feeling anything...down there. Surely this was a dream, but no, the noise that Poppy Pomfrey was making sounded incredibly real._

_She soon had enough frolicking around on the bed and focused her attention on Sirius himself. She straddled him, forcing her chest mere inches from his face. The nurse pulled out a bandage from a side pocket and proceeded to reinforce the ties around his wrists, a motion that Sirius thought did not need the accompanying brush of lips against his neck and the heavy breath into his ear. Poppy leant back and pulled out a small vial from between her breasts, she unstoppered it with her mouth and slowly poured the solution temptingly over her... _

"Sirius!"

"Padfoot, wake up!"

"Mr Black. Are you going to take this potion willingly, or am I going to have to force it upon you?" asked Madam Pomfrey in a disapproving voice.

"Ohh, force it on me you dirty nurse." growled Sirius in return. Both of Sirius' best friends burst out laughing at this response.

"Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, can either of you tell me just how many confundus spells he was hit with please?"


	11. Dear Ted

_**Written for the Snakes and Ladders Challenge, Diagon Alley Challenge: Eeylops Owl Emporium and Endless Possibility Challenge: 10 prompts, Slytherin Common Room**_

**Dear Ted...**

_My Dearest Ted,_

_I love you. You know that, possibly more than I do. Please understand that your love means everything to me, and more. Yet it is the strength of my love for you that is the reason why I am writing this._

_I have to finish this._

_I wouldn't do this if it weren't necessary, but I am afraid of the outcome should my sister find out. I know you said you are not afraid, but I know what Bella is capable of. She's not afraid to torture - I know, I have seen - and you know she regards Muggleborns as the lowest form of magical human being. I don't want to repeat what she considers your parents. You know that already, too. I only wish for your safety, and being with me doesn't guarantee that._

_Right now I want nothing more to be with you, to feel the touch of your hands on my skin, but here I am sitting in the Slytherin common room writing this letter. Knowing in my heart that I cannot think of anything I would rather be doing less._

_You make me feel special, as if I am more than just the Black family name, and you do not know how much that means to me. All my life I have been the other Black daughter, the disappointment compared to Bella and Cissy, but with you, I can just be Andy. You are the only person who knows the real me._

_I want nothing more than to be with you but I do not have the courage or the strength to defy my parents so publicly. I hope you understand why I am doing this; it is for you, and you only._

_All my love,_

_Andromeda _

Ted,

I love you. Yes, I will marry you.

Yours forever,

Andy

x


	12. Betrayal

_**Written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition: Insane and the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge: Percy Weasley**_

**Betrayal**

"What do you mean oops?" That was Cho's reaction when I told her that I'd accidentally informed Umbridge about a secret meeting in a room on the seventh floor. Of course, that wasn't my intention to begin with, but I soon realised that things were getting out of hand. They were even speaking of _overthrowing_ Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad, all I did was stop them from entering a confrontation which they weren't going to win. I was only trying to help, but of course, no one sees it that way. The rest of the group see it as almost the ultimate betrayal; second only to joining the dark side. It's pathetic really.

Now, I only wish this itching on my face would stop, it's starting to become unbearable.


	13. Dear Diary

_**Written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition: Medium, Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge: Lucy Weasley and the Snakes and Ladders Challenge**_

**Dear Diary...**

1st September 2017

Dear Diary

So today is finally the day, I'm on the train to Hogwarts! But I've never been more nervus, ever! I kind of go reelly quiet when I'm nervus, so I'm stuck in the corner of the train room while James and the others mess about. James said I might be in Slytherin, I reelly don't want that! Dad says it duzn't matter but I know he wants me to be in Gryffindor like him. I think James was just in a bad mood becus Mum made him clean his room before we left. Which is stoopid becus we're not going to be there! Mum and Dad want me to do reelly well, but I don't know a lot of magic. I think I might have to stay at school and do extra, I reelly want to make them prowd! I have to go now diary, we are almost here. But I will rite tonite.

Al

PS Rose just looked over and said if I want to make them prowd my spelling needs to get better. She's rong, my spelling is just fine.


	14. Power

_**Written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition: Hard, the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge: Arthur Weasley and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: Shield Hats**_

**Power**

Dolores Umbridge.

The First-Years would tremble at the mere mention of her name; they had heard tales about detentions, and had resolved themselves to obey her immediately. No matter whether they agreed with what she was telling them to do, or not; they didn't want to feel the words being scraped into their small hands, seemingly upon their own accord.

The Second and Third-Years knew that the Defence teacher was wrong, yet they told themselves that there was nothing that they could do. She was the teacher, they were merely students who were afraid of the repercussions. They grumbled quietly, but whenever she passed their study groups their voices would fade.

From the fourth year upwards, however, there was an outward revolt towards the toad-like witch. Detentions had been handed out like packets of sweets, especially to the Gryffindors. Hot headedness and constant put-downs by Umbridge caused the lions to take every opportunity to try and better her.

Dolores Umbridge loved the way the First-Years made her feel: almighty and untouchable. She cherished the silence in her classes and thrived upon the dread that she installed in the children. She knew that they would become proper witches and wizards, and she would be rewarded.

The young teenagers filled her with a sense of responsibility, to ensure that they could become at least semi-acceptable wizarding citizens. Dolores smirked whenever she heard the tell-tale signs of a prematurely ended conversation, and she was filled with pride at her capability to unease them.

Dolores pitied the people who went against her, weren't they aware that all she was trying to do was to improve their learning environment? Yet, she delighted in the fact that they squirmed during detention. She watched them loosely, as she slowly inhaled the sweet scent of their blood as it hit the parchment in front of them.

The one thing she enjoyed most though, was the fact that she was feared. Everyone in the castle was afraid of what she'd do next, and that made her feel superior.

Superiority was power.

Power was what she craved more than anything, and nothing was going to stop her in her attempt to achieve it.


	15. In Touch

_**Written for the Bingo Card Competition: Prompt Rose Weasley and The Particular Sadness of Lemon Cake and the Endless Possibility Challenge: 10 Prompts, Sentiment**_

**In Touch**

'You seem to know what everyone is feeling'

How true that statement was, Hugo had only mentioned it in passing but it had found its way into Rose's mind more than once in the past few days. Many times she had known what her friends were feeling, even though they had masked it. She was starting to become known as the sentimental one; she couldn't help but become attached to the feelings of the people around her. They affected her, changed the way she felt until she felt the same way. More often than not her friends were happy, hence she was happy too. However, in the days when someone was upset she was accused of being fake; trying to get attention from the person who needed it. Rose tried to explain but they wouldn't listen and would label her as a freak.

She was not a freak.


	16. Well That Failed

_**Written for the Prank Wars Competition and the Endless Possibility Challenge: 10 prompts, sour**_

**Well... That Failed**

Fainting Fancies were legendary, the Canary Creams a resounding success. Yes, the triumphs of the Weasley twins were well known amongst the whole of the wizarding world. Yet, only a select few knew about some of the products that, putting it mildly, didn't work. These people were generally the ones who bravely tested them, some might even say put their lives at risk for them.

One of said inventions was hugely inspired by the chocolate frog; it was such a simple idea, but in spite of that it pulled in the galleons and the customers. However, the Weasley twins weren't just entrepreneurs, they were pranksters too. A few people were afraid of frogs but they knew a whole lot more were afraid of spiders, thus an idea formed...

'5 Galleons to everyone who tastes our new Weasleys Special: Chocolate Spiders!' shouted Fred and George in unison. This caused a huge amount of excitement among the first-years who weren't aware of the twins past; who didn't want to be paid to eat chocolate? A young boy was the first person to step forward. 'Brilliant, our first volunteer. Young Ryan, here's your money and here's your spider, don't let it crawl away now!'

Ryan's hand clamped around the spider and he looked at the struggling legs apprehensively before deciding that it was probably safe to eat. The whole of the Gryffindor Common Room was silent now, waiting with baited breath for the outcome. After a few tense moments Ryan smiled.

'It's a little sour, but apart from that it's good... what's in it?' he asked as he took another bite.

'It's just chocolate... why is it sour?' Fred added in a whisper to George. He shrugged in return but was distracted by the sight of smoke coming out of Ryan's mouth 'Er, that's not supposed to happen is it?'

However, Ryan didn't seem to mind in the slightest. 'I'm a dragon!' he shouted as he paraded around the Common Room blowing smoke out of his mouth and nose. 'Rawr!'

Fred sighed. 'Back to the drawing board is it then Gred'

'Right you are Feorge, we should probably take him to the hospital wing though'


	17. Regret

_**Written for the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Competition: Basic Blaze Box**_

**Regret**

Severus Snape tightened his lips as he looked down at the timetable in front of him; today was his first lesson with the new Gryffindor and Slytherin students. More specifically his first lesson with Harry Potter. Too long it had been since his black eyes had gazed upon the startling green ones of his childhood love. It was fate of the cruellest kind that her only son now saw through the exact same eyes. He knew that just one glimpse would bring back all the pain and remorse he'd felt when she'd cut him out of her life... for good.


	18. The Truth at Last

_**Written for the Movie Quotes Drabble Challenge, the Diagon Alley Challenge: Madam Primpernelle's, the Endless Possibility Challenge: 10 prompts, 'Shit, I can't believe' and the Party Challenge: Truth, option 2**_

**The Truth...at Last**

A muggle bar late on a Friday night isn't normally where two young magical people would be. However, Lavender had a reason for bringing Seamus to one of the busiest pubs in Dublin; she knew he wouldn't make a scene in a place full of muggles. They made their way to the bar and Seamus called the barman over, 'Six Jägerbombs and four Tequila's!'

The barman raised his eyebrows, 'You're going to be bad for business, I can tell,' but he put his doubts aside and poured out the drinks anyway.

'To us Lav, cheers!'

~o~

Many drinks later Lavender finally found the courage to do what she had meant to do from the beginning of the night. 'Shay! There's something I need to tell you-'

'Come dance Lav, I know you're good at it,'

'Seamus! Are you listening to me? I need to tell you something-'

'Tell me later, dance with me!'

'You listen to me Seamus Finnigan! I've been trying to do this for ages so you will not cut me off!'

'Ok, fire away me lady!' he said as he bowed eloquently.

'You know how I've always told you that Greyback didn't affect me,' he nodded, 'that was a lie. He affected me more than I could ever imagine; every month I turn into a monster. I'm a... were... werewolf. I completely understand if you want to leave and never see me again. I'd do the sam-'

'Lav, shut up. I won't leave you. I mean shit... I can't believe you didn't tell me bu-' she kissed him and stopped him from completing the sentence. Never had she felt so relieved; the secret had been eating her up for months. Now Seamus knew and he reacted so much better than she had ever thought. 'You're still my sexy, flirty Lav,' he stood and held out his hand, 'Come what may, I will love you until my dying day. Now will you dance with me?'


	19. Unwanted

_**Written for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Competition: Headless Hats, the Disney Challenge and The Freeverse Competition**_

**Unwanted**

It's here!

It's finally h-e-r-e

(My **Hogwarts** letter)

_Dear Mr Weasley..._

'Mum! Mum look... mum?'

Oh,

you're too b.u.s.y with everyone else

I get it, I'm not

_i_

_m_

_p_

_o_

_r_

_t_

_a_

_n_

_t_

enough for you

.

You have Bill

**H**ead **B**oy, curse-breaker

_I_ won't be **H**ead **B**oy

.

You have Charlie

**Q**uidditch **C**aptain, dragon worker

_I_ won't be **Q**uidditch **C**aptain

.

You have Percy

**P**refect, perfect student

_I_ won't be **P**refect

.

You have Fred_&_George

**L**iked by everyone, clever

_I_ won't be **L**iked

.

You have Ginny

the **W**anted daughter

_I'm_ not **W**anted

.

No one wants

{_poor_}

l*i*t*t*l*e

**R:o:n:a:l:d W:e:a:s:l:e:y**

**A.N- So this is my first attempt at a freeverse, so I apologise if it's not great.**


	20. That's Enough For Me

_**Written for the Master of Spells Challenge: Diffindo and the Endless Possibility Challenge: 10 prompts, stunning*_

**That's Enough For Me**

The snow is

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

It lands on your lips

You smile at me before you lick them _seductively_

C!H!E!E!K!Y

You're _**so**_ beautiful when you're having fun

I want to take a picture

and

[frame it]

name it: Lavender at her most stunning best

.

I know I'm lucky

Who would want quiet, shy Parvati?

_You_ do

You want me

I want you

{and}

that's enough for me

.

You come closer to me

Eyes glistening, cheeks reddened

the snow's cold

but you make me feel warm

f*u*z*z*y

.

You kiss me

every time this happens, it feels like the first time:

e-l-a-t-i-o-n

People stare

but I don't care

I love you

You love me

{and}

that's enough for me


	21. The Secret

_**Written for the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Competition: Ton-Tongue Toffees, the Secret Challenge, the Endless Possibility Challenge: 10 Prompts, Shackles, the Party Challenge: Pictionary and the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge: Bill Weasley**_

**The Secret**

Lavender sometimes felt as though her life was controlled by something that she couldn't control, of course, this was entirely true; the lunar cycle was far beyond the realm of her power. During her childhood, Lavender loved looking at the moon. She imagined all the possibilities, from simply walking on it to the potential existence of life. Her astronomy classes at Hogwarts had been filled with daydreaming and excitement at the fact that there were many moons which she hadn't known about before.

Now however, she detested the moon; it dictated both her thoughts and her actions. Every month she frequented the underground, sound-proofed rooms that Saint Mungo's offered praying that no one saw her as she entered the hospital. She hated having to lie to everyone she knew, she told them wild stories so they wouldn't suspect where she had gone.

Every month had the same routine: take the Wolfsbane Potion, remove all clothing, tie the shackle around her ankle (just in case), weep, wait for the transformation to take over her body. It was always the same, it came slowly at first: shudders every few minutes, then came the constant shaking followed soon by the sprouts of fur. Soon a fully fledged wolf was curled in the corner of the cell, whimpering slightly.


	22. The Night Was Perfect

_**Written for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes: Pygmy Puffs and the Broaden Your Horizons (Romance Stories) Challenge: Favourite Couple**_

**The Night Was Perfect**

Some people don't like the astronomy tower;

the death always lingers

but I do

so I thought I'd take you

I know you like the stars.

.

'Morag, come with me to the astronomy tower, I've got something to show you'

You were reluctant to accompany me though,

'I don't like it there Anthony'

but you came,

and this is the best night I've had in ages.

.

'Look!

There's Jupiter, you can see it with your own eyes'

'Where?'

I take your hand and point it towards a bright speck in the sky

'There'

You smile when you see it, that beautiful smile

it's that smile which keeps me fighting this year.

.

A gust of wind blows past

you shiver

I put my arm around you, and you cuddle into my side

'Thank you for bringing me here Anthony'

.

I kiss your cheek and you blush

I lay back, just content with spending the night watching the stars

with you

.

the sky lights up,

'The Northern Lights!'

'Indeed Morag, Aurora Borealis'

The night was perfect.


	23. Such a Disappintment

_**Written for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes: Bruise-Remover Paste, the Bingo Card Drabble Competition: Prompts Charity Burbage and Genre: Angst and the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge: Ron Weasley**_

**Such a Disappointment**

'Charity! You are NOT taking Muggle Studies as your third year elective!'

'Yes, I am mother. You can't stop me.'

'You are to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, just like your father did.'

'No, I don't want to. Muggles interest me, numbers and squiggly things don't.'

'You don't need Muggle Studies to become an auror, and that is what you'll become Charity!'

~o~

'Mother, I'm taking Muggle Studies at N.E.W.T level. I know you won't agree, which is why I've already told the Professors I'm doing it.'

'Why is it that you constantly decide to go against me, you'll disappoint the whole family if you don't become an auror.'

'I don't care.'

~o~

'I don't even want to know Charity, I'm sure it's got something to do with the muggles you so dearly love.'

'That is correct. I'm taking up the Muggle Studies teaching position at Hogwarts this coming term.'

'You disappoint me.'

~o~

Reflecting on her choices as she saw the green light flashing towards her, Charity realised that had she taken her mother's advice and become an auror she wouldn't be in the current situation. She shouldn't have been such a disappointment. BANG.

'_Dinner, Nagini._'


	24. Fears

_**Written for the Bingo Card Drabble Competition and the Endless Possibility Challenge: 10 prompts, second place**_

**Fears**

_Harry jumped. The diary that was on his bedside table had begun to shudder. He picked it up, noting that it looked a lot like the diary he had destroyed in his second year. In fact, it was the very same diary, there was the gaping hole that was created by the basilisk fang. _

_It flipped open to a blank page and soon ink started pouring out of the hole. Harry stared, confused as to why the diary was acting strange. Surely he killed whatever was inside it, it should be a normal diary now._

_The ink began to form shapes, soon it was recognisable to be two people. Though, which two, Harry didn't know. Still, the ink came. More and more detail appeared until Harry realised what image had formed: it was Ginny and Dean in an embrace, their lips locked together. His heart thudded against his rib cage, no, this can't be true. The ink formed words now: '_She never loved you_', '_Poor Harry, forever in second place_' and '_Dean's her one true love'_._

_'No,' Harry breathed, 'it's not true. She loves me!'_

_Suddenly all the ink dissolved and another image began to form. Harry watched in silence as his nightmare became true: Ginny lying in front of the face of Salazar Slytherin. Dead._

'NOOO!'

Harry awoke with a jolt. He looked around, he was exactly where he was when he fell asleep. The trees were all identical and his was still leant up against the boulder. His breath was laboured and his heart still hammered loudly. The locket against his chest was throbbing, he yanked it over his head and threw it to the ground looking at it with distaste.

When he finally realised that it wasn't going to cause him any more harm, he picked it up and walked back inside the tent.

'Hermione,' he said, 'can you take over wearing this now?'


	25. Rose Petals

_*Written for Camp Potter: Arts and Crafts, Week 1**_

**A.N - Also written for Milly. Enjoy!**

**Rose Petals**

She loves you.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her eyes,

her blue eyes.

They stand out to you,

they crinkle around the edges when she smiles.

You like making her smile

.

She loves you not.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her eyes,

her blue eyes.

The eyes that cloud over when she's upset at you,

when you've done something to hurt her.

You don't like making her upset

.

She loves you.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her hair,

her red hair

You're mesmerised as it flies in the wind,

as she takes your hand and skips alongside you.

You like making her skip

.

She loves you not.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her hair,

her red hair.

It flicks in the wind,

as she storms away from you.

You don't like making her storm away

.

She loves you.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her face,

her beautiful face.

It lights up when she sees you,

a perfect laugh when you amuse her.

You like to make her laugh

.

She loves you not.

You pull a petal off the rose

.

You see her face,

her beautiful face.

It screws up in anger at you,

when you do something to annoy her.

You don't like making her angry

.

She loves you.

You pull a petal off the rose,

the last petal

.

You no longer have the rose,

but you have Rose.

And that's better than a flower any day


	26. Contrasts

_**Written for Camp Potter: Arts and Crafts, Week 2**_

**A.N - Written for Allie, she has won me over to the 'cest side! **

**Contrasts **

_Molly_

_._

Light to Roxanne's **dark.**

The firefly.

Showing her that there is always light,

leading her from the path to nowhere.

.

_**Roxanne**_

.

**Dark** to Molly's light.

The **s**s**h**h**a**a**d**d**o**o**w**w.

Showing her that there is always **dark**,

leading her on the path to nowhere.

.

_Molly and __**Roxanne**_

.

Two completely different people

Two completely different personalities

Two completely different looks

Oneverycompletepuzzle

.

_Mollyand__**Roxanne**_

.

Just two girls hopelessly in love with each other,

having to keep it a secret.

Just two girls stealing kisses from each other,

in empty classrooms between lessons.

Just two girls caressing each other gently,

listening to each others erratic heartbeat every time a wave of pleasure passes over them.

.

_Molly/__**Roxanne**_

.

Cousins

Friends

Lovers


	27. Me Teddy Lupin

_**Written for Fanfiction: School of Imagination and Creativity: Drama, Assessment 1 and Camp Potter: Tech Discovery, Week 2**_

**Me... Teddy Lupin**

I sometimes wonder what would happen in an alternate reality where my parents weren't killed in battle. I imagine it would be a nicer world than what I live in now. I would do dad-stuff with my dad, he'd tell me all about having to deal with women and show me how to ride a broomstick properly. My mum would hold me when things with said women went wrong, she'd be there to make everything better. She'd kiss my cheek, and tell me that I'm going to find many fish in the sea before finding a merwoman.

With me, people see what I want them to see: a bubbly care-free teenager. No one sees that I hide many demons deep down. No one knows that what I look like on a daily basis isn't my natural look. No, I use my metamorphmagus skills to make myself look like I want to. No one knows that I skip meals everyday. No one knows that I cheated my way through my fourth year Arithmancy exam. I do all of this because I feel I need to be perfect, the perfect son of two dead war heroes.

I know I'll never be like them, well the version of them I've been told about. They were both so brave, and here I am, covering myself so people can't see the real me. I'm not brave, I once cried after being told by a Slytherin that I was a freak for being a metamorphmagus and the son of a werewolf. It really hurt. I knew I couldn't change that, so I started changing other things about me, things that could easily be changed. The end result is what you see now. Am I proud? No, not really, but sometimes it's necessary to be able to feel good on the outside, to feel good on the inside.

And now, I'm sitting here in this Modern History of Magic lesson knowing that my external shell is about to crack. I try not to let my feelings show, but how can I not when the lesson is about my parents role within the Second Wizarding War. My dead parents. How does the Professor expect me to keep calm when he's telling me about the prejudices my dad went through? How can I not well up when I hear about how my mum joined the battle because she loved my dad too much to let him go on his own?

The fact of the matter is, this isn't an alternate reality. Everything I ever wish for, is just that, a wish.

Yes, I may have an insecure side about me. Yes, I try to be perfect. Yes, I cry over my parents. I am Teddy Lupin, and that is what I do. If you don't like me for who I am, then I'm afraid I can't help you.


	28. Love isn't always magic

_**Written for Camp Potter: Fireworks Show, Week 3 and the Big Sis/Lil' Sis competition: Round 3**_

**Love isn't always magic**

i.

.

red-haired,

stocky,

and_ bloody gorgeous_

.

Charlie Weasley

.

Weasleys weren't meant to make you feel like this.

You are meant to hate them

for being blood-traitors

.

Look in the mirror;

What's happening to you?

It's a Weasley!

.

ii.

.

'Weasel!'

'Weaselette!'

You weren't going to stop insulting his siblings,

even though Charlie was there in your mind.

'Hush, Draco. Stop.'

.

iii.

.

Hell.

That's what your life is,

your seventh school year.

(and possibly your last year among the living)

Yet you look at the stars before you sleep,

hoping,

wishing,

that it'll all be over soon,

and that you'll see your Charlie Weasley again.

.

iv.

.

_S.i.l.e.n.c.e_.

Move away,

he doesn't even know you exist

.

v.

.

He's now your protector.

.

You expect silence

but he's talkative and you can't help but wonder

what's going on inside his head.

.

It's hard

keeping your feelings to yourself.

He notices

but you refuse to submit to him

(though how you wish you could)

.

It's all too much

his chatter,

his lips.

You have courage,

(more now than ever before)

and you kiss him,

simple as that.

He takes a few moments, but he kisses you back.

(But that's a different story altogether)

**A.N - So, this freeverse is based on starlight . moon . princess's story This Dark Alley Love Song (go check it out!)**


	29. In All Its Beauty

_**Written for the Fanfiction School of Imagination and Creativity: Visual Arts, Assessment 1**_

**In All Its Beauty**

You stand by the chain link fence, looking at the Shrieking Shack. There's snow on the floor, but your shivers don't come from the cold. You know the history about the house and even though it's been silent for years, you can't help but think that that adds fuel to inferno of rumours surrounding it. Each and every single window has been boarded up. Though from your vantage point, you can see that some of the ancient oak boards have been torn and are hanging at the hinges. Stripes of brown paint are scratched from the exterior of the house, like the house is crying tears of despair and the bare strips are the tear tracks.

The flora around the house seems dead too, whether it's from the presence of the house or merely the fact that it is winter, you just don't know.

The forest shrouds the Shack in a shadowy darkness. The Shack leaves foreboding shadows that elongate as the watery sunlight progresses across the sky. It's almost as if it is daring people to step into it's shadow, though of course no one takes on the dare.

An eerie silence surrounds the house, as though even the creatures in the forest that envelopes it know to be silent. A mere coincidence, or do they fear the house and it's inhabitants? Suddenly a loud crack comes seemingly from inside the house itself, you jump back, but release the breath you didn't realise you were holding when a fox stalks out from behind the savaged front door.

The place messes with your head but you find yourself unable to leave. It's just too mesmerising. The house has a presence about it, and you can't look away. It sets you on edge and increases your senses tenfold. You feel as though you can almost taste the despair leaking from the threshold of the house, feel it take over you as it creeps down the snow covered bank towards you.

The smell of the freshly settled snow almost masks the smell of mustiness. Almost. You can still feel it though, as it crawls up your nose and leaves a foul stench that makes your senses tingle.

The worst thing is that you can see a pair of footsteps leading towards the house, but none leading back...


End file.
